vortuafandomcom-20200214-history
Fate's Character Roster
Welcome! Here you'll find all of the characters under the control of Fate; not including the numerous, often spontaneous and nameless NPC's. Each is designed to build upon the story and add some extra flavor to Vortua. Enjoy! 'Characters' 'Kaz' Gender: Male Age: 32 Other Names/Titles: Black Market Liaison, ‘Black’ Kaz, Repo Man Appearance: Kaz is a tall feline Frea covered in cherry red fur with several one inch-thick, horizontal bright violet stripes running along the expanse of his backside; forearms; calves; and a singular strip stroked across Kaz’s broad chest and connecting his pectorals. Three thin half-inch thick stripes are drawn across the top of the scalp right betwixt triangular, pointed and perky feline ears. His lean figure is toned with some degree of muscle, and appears to be rather spry. Kaz stands atop humanoid feet, though he possesses only four toes and feline padding on the soles of his heels. The hands are of a similar fashion with three fingers and one thumb. His palms are padded with soft violet pads, and his retractable claws replace finger nails. A long, prehensile tail flows at least twenty-four inches from his back side, swaying to and fro.’ Kaz possesses a pair of enigmatic, ruby red hues; the sclera dyed a pale lemony yellow. The face is a balanced combination of a humanoid and vulpine structure; complete with a bright purple feline button nose and black whiskers. For clothing, Kaz sports a long black trench coat with a wide collar and formal black suit pants. A small hole has been cut in the back to allow for the feline’s tail to slip out. Sleek leather dress shoes and a pair of black leather gloves complete Kaz’s daily attire. Height: 6’1 Weight: 152 Species: '''Frea (Feline Frea) '''Skin/Fur Color: Cherry red with violet stripes Tail Length: '''26 in. '''Tail Color: Cherry red with horizontal violet stripes Eye Color: Yellow sclera and ruby-red irises Services: Black Market Merchant Bio: '''Kaz functions as Black Market Liaison and merchant of 'special' wares. Given his position, he doesn't stay in one place for very long. Other than this scrap, very little is known about the Frea that calls itself Kaz. Should you approach Kaz, be prepared to make a deal. '''Theme Song: Katz Theme - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oY2KnW19Tls&app=desktop "Heart" Gender: Male Age: ??? (Appears young.) Other Names/Titles: The Scarlet Redemption Appearance: Heart was of a Yui origin so the first thing one may notice about him is his perfectly pointed ears delicately perked out from behind the silvery locks of ashen hair that drooped down his head and ceased just below his jaw. His ivory flesh not nearly as striking as the two seductive violet kunzite that were sure to entrance those who gazed into them for more than a moment. A trademark black heart tattooed upon his right cheek bone that suited him best when flashing his usual smirk to those who pass by. The Yui was no trouble to spot, for the man stood well past several feet tall and was clad in a high quality English cut suite with a peaked lapel of a deep violet hue woven of fine arachne silk imported from Ceth territory. For a male, his figured leaned on the feminine side with his natural air of elegance that made it difficult for others to approach him. Despite being handsome to the general populace, he appears a bit malnourished. Height: 7'8 Weight: 132 pounds Species: '''Yui '''Skin/Fur Color: Ivory Tail Length: '''N/A. '''Tail Color: N/A Eye Color: Violet Services: Important business regarding Monarch security Profane infection cleansings Cross Breed Matters Bio: '''Heart climbed his way through the ranks within Loratzen and now attends to the heavier side of the Monarch's affairs. The Yui is commonly jerked from Loratzen and back as he takes care of interracial couples and ensures that the Monarch is kept in a good light and away from any troubles. '''Theme Song: Heart's Passive Theme - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cY60oXuzp-o Heart's Battle Theme - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FPSgfQGSyUA Ether Oriande Gender: Female Age: 32 Other Names/Titles: Witch of the Ashen / Miss Ether Appearance: A tall elongated woman with bony fingers and raven colored hair that descends down to her lower back, a quirky and playful demeanor lends itself to her. Height: 6’1 Weight: 130 lbs Species: Hume Skin/Fur Color: White Tail Length: NA Tail Color: NA Eye Color: Purple Services: Offers her services at the Tiger’s eye, Alchemy shop. Her services range from potions to divination all the way to dark hexes and forbidden love spells. Bio: Turns out the previous owner of the Tiger’s eye has a slight mishap. When asked about the incident, Ether looks fondly towards a bird in one of her many cages. Theme Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jFwQOmOyr8g Milo “Jefferson” Whappersnap Gender: Male Age: 26 Other Names/Titles: The Moop Man Appearance: Jefferson had long and straight dirty blonde hair that goes down the length of his back and contrasts with his lengthy white suit. You will never see him without his white tophat with a scarlet band around it and a peacock feather jutting out from the ribbon. He may have to adjust his glasses now and again to keep them from falling off his face. Height: 6’3 Weight: 190 pounds Species: Hume Skin/Fur Color: Fair Tail Length: N/A Tail Color: N/A Eye Color: Green Services: Entertainment Bio: If you ever ask Jefferson where he originates from, he will most surely lift his hand and bid you a good day and if you pursued the chase he will find a way to disappear. You may occasionally see wanted signs for thievery and other mischief. He has a bounty of 1000 gold on his head. Theme Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YJgGRmyf1zo Eris Susanoo Gender: Female Age: 19 Other Names/Titles: - Appearance: A young Panda Frea with a slim figure and an adaptive mind, She seeks to rid the world of disease and famine, but understand these are hard things to deal with. She sports a clean white lab coat and when she is not within her laboratory is clothed with clothing one would call too casual. Height: 5’6 Weight: C.I.A Protected Information Species: Frea Skin/Fur Color: White and black Tail Length: Bun- styled pom. Tail Color: Black Eye Color: Blue. Services: Chemist in her own right, self taught mostly, helped from a traveling alchemist from back home in Ragne. Bio: Susanoo developed her own remedy for all aches and pains. Simply dubbing it “The Susanoo Remedy” She proudly sports it as her magnum opus. Theme Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ngiQiVLNyUg Category:Characters of Vortua